custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Horde
The Shadow Horde consists of the Elemental Beasts that originated in the Shadow Realm, created by Makuta, and commanded by Umarak. History After being banished to the Shadow Realm by Ekimu thousands of years ago, Makuta began planning his eventual return and revenge on the island of Okoto. Due to the Capital City being drawn into the Shadow Realm with him, he used the supply of Elemental Crystals there to create Masks of Power. He also used them on the dimension's native inhabitants, mostly Skull Warriors, to create the Elemental Beasts. He created three variations: Lava, which were a combination of fire and stone crystals. Quake, which were a combination of earth and ice crystals. And Storm, which were a combination of water and jungle crystals. Thousands of years later, during Makuta's campaign, after Umarak the Hunter had retrieved the Mask of Control and had been tricked into putting it on, he became the Destroyer. The Mask Hoarder, now having control over him, then commanded him to use his own Shadow Traps to serve as bridges between Okoto and the Shadow Realm for the Shadow Horde. This he did, and he set an army of Elemental Beasts on the City of the Mask Makers. The Toa, having arrived there shortly before, fought off the horde as they began to attack the city. As they battled them, they found that their forms were easily shattered. But they were quickly reformed as a Shadow Trap combined with their Masks. Observing this, Toa Onua began to break their Masks, and found that they did not reconstitute. Giving this advice to his fellow Toa, they began to destroy the Shadow Horde. After a long battle, the Toa managed to gain the upper hand on them and defeated the last beast. However, as Ekimu joined them, now in the form of the Toa of Light, and with Agil, Creature of Light, they found that the beasts had been a ruse by Umarak to distract them from his quest for the fragments of the Mask of Ultimate Power and to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. Rushing to where he had raised the Black Volcano, they were confronted by the Destroyer, who summoned another horde of Elemental Beasts. They fought them, but the battle quickly turned in the horde's favor. Seeing this, Pohatu rushed to the top of a high pillar and used his elemental abilities to create a shockwave which obliterated the army. To be added Variations Lava Beasts Created from fire and stone crystals, and Lava Beasts have the abilities to control fire, stone and create lava. They are also heat resistant, much like Tahu and the Okotans of the Region of Fire. Unique amongst the beasts, the Lava Beasts are the only variation that posses the ability to fly. They possessed Beast Masks of Corruption, which had been crafted by Makuta. Their wings also doubled as flame blades. On Okoto, they were formed by fire and stone Shadow Traps. Quake Beasts To be added Storm Beasts To be added Shadow Beasts To be added Appearances *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' Category:Generation 2